1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to headrests for vehicle seats, and more particularly, to a folding headrest assembly that allows for compact storage of vehicle seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, automobile consumers are increasingly demanding multi-purpose vehicles that can be modified to transport either people or cargo. For example, a pickup truck is useful for transporting cargo, but it is inadequate transportation for a modest sized family. Conversely, a mid-sized sedan provides sufficient seating for a typical family, but this same sedan falls short when the owner needs to transport a large object, such as furniture. Multi-purpose vehicles, such as minivans and sport-utility vehicles, solve these conflicting needs by providing seats for passengers that can be folded into a space saving configuration when the vehicle is used to transport cargo.
Headrests situated on the top of vehicle seats provide comfort for an occupant and offer safety protection from accident and crash related injuries, i.e., whiplash. However, the headrest introduces a problem in multi-purpose vehicles with folding seats. Ideally, a seat occupies a minimal volume once folded to a storage position. However, the headrest is an extension by design, adding to the volume occupied by a folded seat, and thereby subtracts from the available cargo space in a multi-purpose vehicle.
For this reason, folding seats were in the past designed without headrests, which discarded the safety and ergonomic benefits provided by the headrest. Additionally, some folding seat designs required the complete removal of the seat from the vehicle to maximize cargo space. However, the procedure for removing and reattaching the seat is awkward and complicated and removal can be impractical when there is no convenient place to store the seat. Some folding seats have removable headrests as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,104. However, a detached headrest poses additional problems with storage of the headrest when the seat is in a folded or storage position and additionally the headrest may be lost or damaged during the removal. An improvement in the headrest design includes folding headrests that allows the headrest to fold against the seat for easier folding of the seat to a storage position as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,942. However, the previous folding headrests included rather complicated locking mechanisms for securing the headrest into a position. Therefore, there is utility for a folding headrest design that results in the simplification of the assembly and a locking mechanism that allows for adaptability of the folding headrest for the various seat configuration and space concern within the vehicle.